codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Claire li Britannia
Claire li Britannia (クレア•リ•ブリタニア Kurea ri buritania) was a member of the Britannian Imperial Family and a character in Code Geass: Shikkoku no Renya. At the village she goes under the name of Carla. She is an excelling student at the village who is very helpful and friendly. She was revealed to be the new Empress of Britannia. Appearance Claire is approximately around 16 years old, and as the next-in-line of the Britannian Imperial Family her eyes are wide and purple. Her hair color is blond, and she usually wears a kimono, along with her special pendant. Personality As shown at the beginning of the series, Claire is very studious, responsible and is very caring for her friends, especially Renya, whom she has certain feelings for. Character history Claire was sent to Japan by her parents due to unrest within the Britannian Imperial Family where she adopted the role of Carla within the hidden village. There, she befriended Renya, Angie, Misuzu and Shiori as they attended school within the village. One day, Jesuit Soldiers led by Isshin Sumeragi attacked the village in search of her and she, along with her friends, was soon captured. Before that, she had given Renya her special necklace, a pendant bearing the Geass sigil. Having possession of Claire, the soldiers fled to their nearby base and imprisoned her. Within her confinement, it is revealed that she was the true heir to the Britannian Imperial Family and the group of mercenaries razed the village under the orders of Jesuits in order to return her to the Britannian Mainland overseas. When given the choice to kill one of her friends in order to save all of them, she opts to kill herself, but then charges Alto Weinberg during everybody's confusion but he stops the knife with his hand. However, Renya shows up, seeking to return Carla home. Renya, disregarding her true identity, fights Alto Weinberg and the Three Brothers and swears to bring her back because of their friendship. When Renya's cursed arm is revealed to Claire and his friends after killing two of the Three Brothers, she says to think of it as a move he's been keeping secret until then and affirms her faith in him. During the fight between Renya and Alto, one of the Three Brothers attempts to take her hostage, but is killed by Renya before he can accomplish the task. Later, the roof collapses and a mysterious flying person within a Knightmare called Mesh, abducts her and takes her unconscious body to another village. Later on she wakes up unconscious in another village (imprisoned on a different room from her friends), until she meets with both C.C. and Futaba, much to their surprise. Several minutes later, she meets again with Renya, and very happily hugs him tightly (almost kissing him). Generally, she says that Futaba is a really nice person at heart and then tells to Alto that she doesn't like being called 'princess'. Meanwhile, Alto discuss his plan with the group, he reveals to Claire that her mother is still alive, while Claire gasps. Minutes later, Claire confess to Renya and his group that she was brought as a baby to Japan with the name 'Claire', and since the Britannian name was standing out so much, that's why she changed her name to "Carla", so she could be unnoticed and prevent from being discovered. It is revealed that Renya now wears Claire's pendant (which is the one whom Sir Dash is searching for). After a fight in the village that Renya had with Mesh, who resembles a lot to Alto, Claire worries for Renya, and maintains in shock when she discovers about Renya's disappearing. She begins to worry about Renya's well-being. C.C. reveals to Claire about Renya's curse and that he survives by consuming other people's life (meaning that he doesn't need normal food anymore), much to Claire's surprise. After Mesh's defeat, Claire happily hugs Renya, meanwhile C.C. questions about Renya's role with her. Several minutes later, Claire takes a bath on a hot spring along with Shiori, Misuzu and C.C. and discuss about Claire's true identity and Futaba. However, a Knightmare affiliated with Mesh appears and abducts the girls. Gallery Claire.png Claires.png Category:Characters Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:Imperial Family Category:Female Category:Code Geass: Renya of Darkness